Stormstars Promise
by jazzystorm
Summary: Stormstars life is one that has been full of danger and grief. Slowly she becomes corrupt, but through her life she upholds one vow she made to her mother, that she would protect her sister. When judgment day comes in Starclan she is given a second chance at life because she kept her promise. But will she escape her treacherous path and change? Or will darkness claim her once more?
1. Seaclans Fall

The salty air burned my eyes and made my pink nose crack. I continued padding forward in the hot sand however. This was a mission that _must_ be completed. I held up my tail and the patrol of cats behind me froze instantly. I turned to face them while I spoke. _A strong leader always makes eye contact when making an announcement. _A voice in the back of my head spoke.

"Today our rival clan, Seaclan, will fall." I declared quietly. I saw a bright anticipation light up in my warrior's eyes at the prospect of destroying the clan that has for so long tormented us. At gatherings they call us weak, they constantly steal prey from our borders, and they attack our apprentices. But no more, I thought silently. No more.

"The leader before me was weak. Crowstar foolishly let Seaclan take control of the beaches and our own pine forests. But I will lead this clan to prosperity once more." I mewed triumphantly. Then I lowered my head as we discussed the battle plan.

"I want a decoy patrol of no more than 5 to cause a diversion. They will come in from the south and launch a false attack. While the warriors are occupied with the decoy patrol 4 more patrols of 3 will capture a part of the clan in turn. My patrol will take the leader, Hailfur you will take the nursery, Liontail your group will capture the medicine cat, and Shadefeather can take the elders and send in a second wave to help the decoys." I finished speaking. Mutual agreement flashed across all of our determined faces. The heads of the patrols selected their warrior's and set into formation. I flicked my ears for absolute silence as the decoy patrol charged out from behind a boulder and stormed the camp with battle cries. After a group of triumphant Seaclan warriors surrounded the decoy patrol the other groups each stealthily attacked their assigned section.  
"Hello Shellstar." I snarled. The ancient leader backed up against the rock wall of his den in fear.

"Please Stormstar…"He begged pathetically. I racked my dagger sharp claws across his face. Blood welled up from his eye and he let out a howl of pain. The other 2 warriors I selected found the cowardly deputy hiding behind a cliff overhang. We surrounded them and brought them out for all to see. I paraded them around with a victorious flash of my sharp smile. I spotted the other patrols coming out with satisfied gloating cheers of "Seaclan is ours now!" I joined the chant for a moment and then called for silence as I spoke. My deputy as well as my sister, Shadefeather, stood by my side and let out a meaningful growl as Seaclan warriors continued muttering.

"Pineclan warriors, take our hostages back to camp!" I yowled but was drowned out once more by cheers. We marched up the rocky slopes and emerged into a forest of greenery. Lichen and mosses filled the air with a sent that can only be described as home. When we arrived at my camp the apprentices, elders, and queens all yowled congratulations. I climbed up onto a stump that overlooked the camp and waited as the cheers died out.

"All cats who are old enough to fight their own enemies gather here below me." I purred.

"I would like to thank my dutiful warriors in a job well done. Seaclan has fallen." I said with venom in each of my words.

"And I would like to thank the loyal apprentices in guarding the camp while we were away." I added.

"Owlpaw, Otterpaw, and Rosepaw step forward please." I shouted. The stunned apprentices padded forward.

"Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect Seaclan, even at the cost of your life?" I mewed gently. Owlpaw nodded and said I do loud and clear. I looked to his mentor.

"Liontail is Owlpaw fit to become a warrior?" I asked. Liontail nodded.

"I could not be more proud of an apprentice." Liontail murmured. I looked back at Owlpaw.

"From this day forward you will be known as Owleye, for your sharp sight and watchfulness of things around you." I said. Owleye stepped forward and licked my shoulder as I rested my silver muzzle on his head. I repeated the ceremony twice naming Otterpaw Otterpelt, and Rosepaw Roseheart.

"Tonight Instead of sitting vigil you will guard the prisoners. First take them to the holding cell." I commanded the new warriors. Before the battle the apprentices dug out a large pit were we led the prisoners. I smiled as my clan, and my cats feasted because of me. My sister Shadefeather sat down next to me.

"You have destroyed Seaclan and next you plan to attack our neighbors Mudclan." Shadefeather observed.

"I am aware." I retorted.

"What I want to know, I what you plan to do with the prisoners. They are dead weight now because you and I both know the warriors will never follow you." My sister asked. I pondered on the thought.

"They won't follow me as long as they have someone else to follow. Kill their leader and deputy tonight." I ordered. Shadefeathers eyes glistened as she silently made preparations for the dark deed. I continued speaking.

"Also as an act of compassion, the elders and queens will be cared for in dens. Not a holding cell." I declared. Then I began eating a pigeon I had selected earlier. The meat had by now turned cold. Just like the night air. Just like me. Shadefeather slunk away leaving me with an annoying empty feeling in my chest.


	2. Counting Memories

I watched as Shadefeather slit each cat's throat in turn. The sight made me queasy but the voice in the back of my mind kept whispering _a strong leader always finishes what she starts. _So I watched. First the leader, then deputy, then 2 defiant warriors who pledged to never serve me. Last of all was the medicine cat. I wanted her to work with Pineclans medicine cat, Ashfall, but she refused. When I threatened to destroy her clan if she didn't cooperate she said her clan was already destroyed as long as they were in my clutches. So Leafheart joined the execution. Shadefeather raised her paw to deal the killing blow when Leafheart looked directly into my eyes. What I saw was a mystery. There was so much conflicted emotion in her gaze, sorrow, regret, grief, love, hate. It was a storm in her head. But her gaze reflected mine back as well. She seemed so familiar…like I'd met her in a dream. Then I realized who it was only a moment too late.

"Mother." I whispered in shock. My long lost mother, the one who died in a storm when I was a kit. I stepped forward in a daze.

"No." I said hoarsely. "No Shadefeather don't!" I screamed as I found my voice. But I was too late. My mother, our mother lay dead on the ground. Killed by the same claws she gave birth too. I blindly walked over to her stiff dappled body. It was already cold. I buried by nose in her blood stained fur and wailed.

"It's me, silverkit. Do you remember?" I sobbed quietly. I heard my sister Shadefeather suck in a gasp of air as she realized who this was and what she'd done. Suddenly I was sucked back in time; I went deep into my forgotten memories and relieved what I tried so hard to forget.

The nursery slowly filled with water, my mother grabbed my sister and me by the scruff and escaped out of the top of the thatch roof of seaweed. My mother had been using the secret escape route to visit my father for several moons now. My mother was a Seaclan warrior but she fell in love with a Pineclan warrior. Mother however had managed to keep our secret so far. I never understood why it was bad that she loved someone from a different clan but it was. The cold rain splashed against my check as we emerged on top of the den. We climbed onto the boulder next to it and stared in shock as the entire Seaclan camp flooded. Waves from the ocean nearly knocked me off the rock but mother only tightened her grip. I wailed pitifully as the cold water soaked me to the bone. Shadekit looked at our mom and asked "are you taking us to daddy's clan?" Mother nodded and murmured "If we make it." I shivered but put a brave face on for Shadekit. I recalled my mother saying that to me once. "Silverkit, you're older and you have to be brave for your sister." Mother explained once. I tried to look fearless but the shivering wouldn't stop.

"Were going to have to swim to shore." Mother mewed, snapping my attention back to the current problem. Without a moments hesitation mother plunged into the water. The salt clouded my eyes and choked mouth. The constant roar filled my ears. Suddenly our heads broke the surface. I realized my mother was frantic.

"Shadekit! Shadekit!" She screamed. I looked into the distance and saw my sister mewling as wave after wave pushed her under. Then the current started tugging the 2 of us out to sea. My mother and I broke apart. Her screams now were "Shadekit! Silverkit!" but her voice started fading. I was washed back onto the boulder by the nursery. I looked into the foamy waters and saw Shadekit. I fished her out and she coughed up a mouthful of seaweed and water. I looked out into the ocean for my mom. I was certain I would see her ferociously paddling back to us, but I saw nothing. Waves lapped at my hindquarters and licked my already drenched fur. Eventually I turned away from the ocean and looked back at my sister. I silently vowed that I would always protect her. And I would never stop searching for my mother.

"Were going to have to swim." I shouted above the wind. Shadekit nodded feebly.

"Here." I said as I thrust my tail out to her. She clamped her jaws around it and I tugged us both into the water. The pain of her teeth was just a dull throbbing in the back of my mind. I swam for both of us and slowly we came closer to shore.

"I promise mom. I promise I'll keep her safe." I murmured as I put on my brave face. The face I would come to know and love a mask to protect me and the ones I love from pain. I felt muddy sand beneath my paws and I realized we'd made it. Shadekit refused to let go of my tail and I had to pry it from her jaws. She threw up more water on the beach and shuttered. I gently licked her fur the wrong way to warm her up. I'd seen mother do it many times before. Once my sister was asleep I turned back to the merciless ocean. I waded in until the water rose to my thighs and I screamed. I allowed myself only 10 seconds of grief before I had to focus. I started counting. 1…2…3 another sob shook my body. 4…5…6…I chocked back my tears as I realized my grief was closing to an end. 7…8…9…One last tear trickled down my cheek as I said aloud "10."


	3. Stormkit

I opened my eyes carefully but had to close them when the blinding sun burned my vision. Carefully I opened them again. My sister lay motionless beside me. I nudged her gently until I heard her moan in her sleep. Then I stood up and shook the sand out of my silver fur.

"Hey! What's that over there?" A voice called out in the distance. I spun around and spotted several Pineclan warriors running down the beach towards me. I shakily walked towards them and smiled.

"Help…me." I rasped. The warriors picked up my sister and me by our scruffs and carried us to the camp. The sun bore down on us until we reached the shade of trees. I welcomed the feeling with immense relief. Cats swarmed us and I heard fragments of conversations.

"Seaclan kits must have been the storm." One tabby spoke. Her friend muttered "Do you think their mothers dead?" I cringed slightly but I knew it was true. Another tom chimed in "The Seaclan cats took refuge in Mudclan, should we bring the kits there?" He asked. Suddenly the leader called for silence.

"Mudclan has their hands full already. If the kits mother is indeed dead then we will care for them without exception. If she is alive she will come looking. For now let our medicine cat tend to them and leave them be." The leader growled and dismissed everyone. Immediately the medicine cat came running and started forcing all sorts of herbs down my throat. I sputtered in protest put she only held me down and forced more vile stuff into my mouth.

"Swallow." She commanded. I unwillingly obliged. My sister suffered the same harsh care but soon I felt better, much stronger. I could tell Shadekit felt the same way when she raised her head and stretched out with a yawn. I curled up for a cat nap when something almost immediately awoke me.

"Hi. I'm Crowstar. Did your mother ever mention me?" A dark tom asked. I look at him closely.

"Dad?" I asked. Crowstar nodded but then silenced me.

"I'm still keeping her secret even if she is dead. No one can know." He murmured and walked away. I ran after him.

"If she's alive will you two be together?" I pleaded. He sadly shook his head.  
"Go back to sleep. I'll explain things to you later." He said and ushered me back to the medicine cat den.

The next morning it was the leader who awoke me again.

"Come with me." He ordered. My sister and I followed him to a stump that overlooked the camp.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here below me." Crowstars voice rang out. Slowly the clan gathered. Then Crowstar turned to my sister.

"What is your name?" He whispered. It was odd that our own father didn't know our names. Shadekit fluffed up her pelt and stepped in front of him.

"I am Shadekit!" She squeaked as she addressed the clan. Then all the eyes turned to me. I opened my mouth to say that I was Silverkit but then I closed it. I wasn't Silverkit. Not anymore. Silverkit lived in Seaclan, I was someone else. I stepped forward and let my voice ring out through the clan.

"My name…is Stormkit." I yowled. Crowstar spoke again from behind me.

"We've heard nothing from Shadekit and Stormkits mother, so I declare them kits of Pineclan!" He announced.

"Shadekit! Stormkit!" Cheers called out. I basked in the glory of it for a moment but it ended all too soon when the medicine called us back to her den. That night I lay awake and waited for my father to come and explain what he was talking about. I knew he would come. Suddenly I heard a rustling of lichen as he entered. I silently bounded forward with my sister on my heels. Crowstar motioned for silence as he led us out of the camp. We walked in an eerie quietness until we were well away from camp. Our father faced the ocean as he recalled the events of his past.

"I was an apprentice, loyal to the warrior code. Your mother was a medicine cat apprentice. She felt just as strongly about her loyalties as I did. Yet that didn't stop us from becoming friends. She had the brightest smile… Anyways soon after we met she dropped out of her training to be a medicine cat. She never told me why. When we were warriors we continued our secret meetings each night. One day she came and told me she was expecting kits." Crowstar paused and looked at us. Both of us had round eyes and were well intrigued by the story. Crowstar sighed but continued.

"After you were born I could see the pain in her eyes. She loved being a mother, and having a mate. But she wanted to be a medicine cat. I could tell how badly she wanted to change her role in life but it was too late. But if she is alive, and she thinks you are dead, she could become a medicine cat. Seaclans medicine cat is old and they don't have an apprentice. Leafheart could be what she always wanted to be." Crowstar finished. I glared at him angrily. That wasn't what I wanted to hear at all. I wanted him to tell me that we could all be a family! But of course my wishes were ignored. I fumed as I raced back to the camp, Shadekit followed me. I turned and saw the confusion and sadness etched on her dark face. I counted to 10 before I put on my brave face and comforted her. Shadekit fell asleep next to my side, her breathing even and peaceful. I wished that someone was there to comfort me, but of course my wishes were ignored. _Always Ignored._


	4. Apprenticeship

"Come on Shadepaw! You can run faster than that!" Larkpaw chided my sister relentlessly. I let out a hiss and stopped running. For today's apprentice training exercise we were competing in a race to the old pine tree, the tallest tree in the forest. I raced backwards and attacked larkpaw. I swept his legs from behind him and pinned him down. I could feel his heartbeat pulse beneath my paw. He struggled underneath me but I held him. A cruel smile formed on my lips.

"Lay off my sister or I'll flay you, you piece off fox dung." I spat and let him up. Larkpaw immediately tore off and started running down the path again. I walked casually over to shadepaw.

"You alright?" I asked protectively._ If that conceited idiot hurt her I swear… _

"No I'm fine." Shadepaw said as she looked up at me admiringly. All throughout our apprenticeship she only seemed to admire me more. I enjoyed that feeling. There were only 5 apprentices in training right now. Me, my sister, larkpaw, frogpaw, and birchpaw. I was the star pupil right now. I won every race; fought like lionclan in each battle, a fiercely protected my smaller sister like starclan was watching me.

"Come on, I know a shortcut to the tree. Larkpaw will never know what hit him." I said with bubbling excitement. Together we dashed off on a secret course I had discovered just last moon. I had to slow my pace so that a panting Shadepaw could catch up, but we easily gained the lead.

"What if…larkpaw…tells on you…for attacking him?" Shadepaw asked between wheezes. I paused and looked at her.

"No one will believe him, plus he's too terrified of me!" I added with a laugh.

"Yah and our dad is leader of the clan!" Shadepaw commented happily. I looked at her sternly.

"Never repeat those words." I ordered and continued running. Shadepaw kept pace with me but looked downcast. The slightest scolding from me and she acted like I struck her. I sighed deeply. Probably it was because she was already so tormented by the other apprentices, and she never had anyone but me to rely on. I surprised me how much of an influence I could have on some cats. But never mind that, no one can know Crowstar is our father. I suspect that our mother is alive, and she is a medicine cat of Mudclan or Seaclan. Crowstar won't allow us to go to any gatherings to find out. But I want my mom to be happy, and if being medicine cat makes her happier than I do then so be it. And it wasn't so hard dealing without her. I can barely even remember what she looks like. Or what she sounds like…I could sense I was on the brink of tears so I put on my brave face for Shadepaw.

"Hello brave deputy of Stormclan, what news of the battle do you have to report?" I asked in a mocking deep voice as we ran. Shadepaw looked at me in delight, Stormclan is her favorite game.

"Well Stormstar, the traitor Larkfang turned on us in the midst of battle. Then he fled like a coward." Shadepaw said in a mocking voice as well.

"I will send out our best tracker…uhhh…Frognose!" I said as I made up the name on the spot. Shadepaw erupted in a fit of giggles. I stopped running as I smelled our mentors close by.

"Hey Shadepaw, let's get back on the real path now. I bet everyone is going to be amazed at how fast you are!" I purred. We started heading to the designated finish line on the trail. I saw our mentors faces light up in shock. Well, mine knew I would be in first place but Shadepaws mentor was happily surprised.

"Go run up ahead of me." I whispered to Shadepaw. My sister took off like a rocket and sped across the finish line. I came in a "close" second. All 5 mentors grudgingly congratulated us on our victory. Larkpaws mentor, Adderstripe, let out a disappointed hiss. I fluffed up my fur and thrust out my chest in a boasting prideful way. Shadepaw immediately did the same. I smiled at her and she smiled right back, then I set my gaze on the trail. I was dying to see the look on larkpaws face when he saw us.

"Hi Adderstripe! I guess I won, huh. Those 2 pansy's Stormpaw and Shadepaw didn't stand a chance!" Larkpaw shouted out from the path. I growled inwardly at his arrogance. I could crush the little flea flat… Suddenly he got an eyeful of my sister and I. His mouth literally hung open as his jaw dropped.

"What? But how? You never even passed me!" Larkpaw exclaimed indignantly. I swept my tail under his mouth.

"I guess we were just so fast you didn't even see us." I taunted. Larkpaw glared and fired back.

"I bet you had to drag your lousy furball of a sister all the way here though!" He seethed. I sneered mockingly.

"Naturally, my sister came in first." I hissed. Our mentors separated us before we could start a brawl. The next cat to finish the race was birchpaw, then frogpaw. We all headed back to camp in high spirits, all pleased with our efforts. All except Larkpaw. He wouldn't be happy if a starclan cat came down from the sky and licked him on the nose! I sat down by the fresh kill pile and selected at fat squirrel for my sister and I to share. I watched as our mentors padded away to the leaders den, to report our day's progress. I smiled happily; I'd been in training now for 7 moons. Any day could be my warrior ceremony; I drifted off into my fantasy land. Everyone one of the apprentices got their warrior name except Larkpaw. He was banished from the clan. I could almost hear the cats chanting my name. _Stormheart! Stormheart! _They'd all call out. Or whatever my actual name was going to be. It was all I could do to not call out loud right then and there _Stormheart._


	5. Stormstrike

My paws skid over the thick ice as we crossed the border from Pineclan into Seaclan. It had been eating away at me for months now, the question burning in the back of my mind. Was my mother alive? Shadepaw followed close behind me, her bright pink nose brushed against my tail. I froze midstep as I saw a cloud of breath from the corner of my eye.

"Someone is watching us." I whispered. My sisters breathing turned quick and ragged in panic. I turned my head and saw another cloud of frozen air from someone's breathing. The cat was cowering behind a rock. I lowered myself into the hunters crouch because I, the hunter, had just found a new piece of prey. I stalked stealthily forward on light paws, my tail barley brushing the ground. Suddenly the cats jumped out of the rock and rushed me. The young tabby flipped me over and pinned me down. I struggled feebly before going limp in his paws. I assumed he was an apprentice. Thinking he had won the tabby lessened his grip on my throat. I charged upward and knocked him down. He scored a cut along my side but I only retaliated with a cut over his nose. The tom hissed as I held him down. My paw clenched down on his throat.

"My turn." I murmured as I tightened my grip. He opened his mouth with frightened wide eyes and started to cough up blood. I pressed down harder. Then he let out one last breath before his life slipped away. I backed away from the corpse in horror. Shadepaw brushed against my side.

"Your amazing Stormpaw!" She exclaimed. I looked at her in shock.

"But I killed him!" I said defiantly. Shadepaw frowned.

"You were only protecting us, and he attacked first. I know you'll always be there to protect me!" She explained happily. My thoughts were racing around, making my skull throb. _Of course_… I thought bleakly. Of course I can do no wrong. Not to Shadepaw anyhow. I'm the only one she can trust and count on. Of course she thinks I'm a hero. I started walking away from Seaclan and back into Pineclan, my home.

"I've decided something Shadepaw." I mewed to her.

"What?" She asked with bright eyed curiosity. I smiled warmly at her.

"It's just you and me now. If mom is alive I wouldn't know, I can barely remember the color of her fur now. But we are sisters. Always have been and always will be. I promise I'll protect you." I murmured. Shadepaw smiled at me and we scurried off to our camp before anyone noticed our disappearance.

"Today is your warrior assessment; your mentors will follow you around to see how you do so try your hardest today." Crowstars stern rumble filled me with excitement and Shadepaw with terror. I whispered "You'll do great." In her ear. Larkpaw sneered at her. I glared back at him and Larkpaw glanced away. Suddenly Crowstar declared our assessment had begun and we all raced off in different directions. My paws thumped rythematically against the cold dirt ground and I appeared as calm as possible. I was really actually terrified someone would find out I murdered that tom. Suddenly I smelled a Crow uphill. The wind was blowing away from me so the crow would be clueless until I struck. I stalked forward carefully, my belly fur only slightly brushing against the morning frost. An image popped into my mind, on of me stalking the tom the same way. Then a voice in my head spoke. _Killing cats or prey really is the same thing. And a good leader should be able to do both. _The voice reasoned. I furrowed my brow in concentration and leaped forward. My claws scrapped against the giant bird's wing and snagged flesh. The crow squawked and started flapping around like a lunatic. I lunged forward and dealt the killing bite to the back of its neck. A resounding crack filled the crisp air.

At the end of the assessment I came away with 2 squirrels and the Crow. My mentor congratulated me enthusiastically. I purred happily as I saw Larkpaw had only caught a vole and a sparrow. Frogpaw ironically had caught a frog and birchpaw managed a squirrel and a mouse. I waited anxiously for my sister to appear. She walked into the camp empty handed. My heart literally stopped beating as she slowly walked over to my side. I had no words of reassurance for her.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather here before me." Crowstar shouted. My sister and I lined up in front of him as well as the other apprentices.

"Larkpaw please come forward." Crowstar beckoned. Larkpaw sauntered forward with pride. I almost vomited.

"Adderstripe do you think Larkpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Crowstar questioned. Adderstripe nodded immediately. The ceremony rituals took place and Larkpaw was named Larkflight for his speed and cunning. Pfffttt.

Next Frogpaw was named Frogsplash. Birchpaw was named Birchleaf. Then I was called forward. My heart pounded dramatically in my chest as I sat right in front of my father.

"Volewhisker, is Stormpaw ready to become a warrior?" Crowstar asked passively. My heart flinched as I realized he couldn't be my boasting father for the ceremony, or ever.

"She is the most ready of all the apprentices." Volewhisker commented with a teasing smirk at Adderstripe.

I walked forward and rested my muzzle on his shoulder while I respectfully licked his shoulder. Crowstar drew away and opened his mouth to announce my name.

"From this day forward you will no longer be known as Stormpaw, You knew name is Stormstrike for your fiery passion and agility." Crowstar announced. Then it was my sister's turn.

"Lilytail, is Shadepaw ready to become a warrior?" Crowstar asked formally. Lilytail opened her mouth and paused, and then she sadly shook her head.

"Shadepaw is not fit to be a warrior. I could never feel safe going into battle with her by my side." Lilytail said. A look of horror was etched into my dear little sister's face. Mumbling swept through the audience. Crowstar cleared his throat and shouted.

"Birchleaf! Frogsplash! Larkflight! Stormstrike!" He chorused. Our names were chanted through the crowd, but Shadepaw was exempt from the joy of being a warrior. I stepped forward.

"Stop it." I muttered. Then my roar filled the camp. "STOP IT!" I bellowed. Silence hung in the air. Larkflight rested his tail on my shoulder.

"They're not gonna make her a warrior no matter how much you beg, you might as well just forget her." He murmured. I closed my eyes tightly and imagined the future. I saw myself having Larkflights kits, then becoming deputy, then finally leader. All of that could be mine if I broke my vow. Then I looked at my sister whose head was hung in shame.

"No." I whispered and walked over to her side. Shadepaw rested her head against me like she couldn't even support herself anymore. I spoke loud and clear so everyone could hear me.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to make my sister a warrior, but I am afraid I can't be a warrior without her next to me." I announced.

"Stromstrike your being a fool." Larkflight warned.

"No, don't call me that. My name is Stormpaw and will be until Shadepaw and I are _both_ warriors." I retorted harshly. I guided my sister to the apprentices den were I sat down and cried silently. All of my dreams were thrown away a few moments ago. All because of a stupid vow.

"Stormstar?" My sister whispered. I looked at her, all of her devoted loyalty to me. I realized my dreams weren't all gone, I could still be leader someday, and Shadepaw could be my deputy! I put on my brave face and looked at her.

"Yes, deputy?" I asked. Shadepaw let out a rumbling purr.

"Let's go on a mission." She whispered. I leaned in and told her my idea.

"Yah, let's get rid of those in our way." I murmured.

"Ok who? " Shadepaw questioned.

"Lilytail." I responded without batting an eye.


	6. Shadepaws Revenge

I felt mostly ignored by the clan; they were all too busy worshiping Larkflight. I was no longer the shining apprentice, now it was all about the most amazing warrior ever. My nemesis. But I could deal with him later; my only goal right now was bumping off lilytail. I let out a low growl as the memory of her destroying my sisters future resurfaced. Suddenly Shadepaw jumped out of a bush and landed right in front of me.

"Look! Look what I caught!" She shrieked as she pushed a fat squirrel towards me. It was so immense that it was almost as big as her. I nudged her playfully.

"See?" I said. "I told you, you would get better." I responded cheerfully. Suddenly Lilytail emerged from behind Shadepaw. She wore a proud expression. I flinched in disgust.

"Congratulations Shadepaw. The extra training I'm giving you is really paying off." Lilytail explained. I let out a hiss. Lilytails bright green eyes scorched into mine.

"You need to learn some respect young lady. You are now on flea duty for the elders." Lilytail said in her snippy voice which I despised. I couldn't believe my father allowed her to continue mentoring his daughter Shadepaw. Especially after what she's done, my father is a weak coward. I stepped forward threateningly. Her nose only came to my neck. Even though my name ends with paw I was warrior sized. And I would be a warrior if it wasn't for her. She looked up at me without flinching but I saw real fear in her eyes.

"You always treat us like were nothing, and like your leader. Well I think it's time you picked on someone your own size." I spat as I inched even closer to her. Lilytail recoiled slightly I could sense she was going to run for it. Right as she started turning I clamped my jaws around her tail. Surprisingly enough it did smell of lilies.

"What are you doing?" Lilytail asked as she struggled. "Someone help me!" She shrieked in a panic. I flipped her over and pinned her down.

"Alright Lilytail I'm going to give you a chance to prove you're not as pathetic as I think. We are going to fight." I growled.

"What?" Lilytail said through sobs.

"Are you confused?" I asked with mock sympathy. "Alright I'll try and make it clearer, you're going to fight, if you win you go free. You lose…you die." I whispered. Lilytail froze as the bleak situation sunk in, however she stood up and faced me squarely.

"Shadepaw, come here." I mewed. Lilytail looked at her apprentice in horror as she realized we'd been plotting together.

"Change of plans, you aren't fighting me. You're fighting Shadepaw." I said with conviction. Lilytail let out a snort and murmured "This should be easy."

The two cats circled each other while letting out hisses. Lilytail shot her paw out and jabbed Shadepaw in the ribs. I observed for a couple more minutes before I shouted out to my sister.

"You're smaller than her; use her own wait against her." I advised. Lilytail lunged for my sister and instead of bracing for impact Shadepaw let herself be swept up. Lilytails eyes widened as she landed heavily on the ground, much farther than she anticipated. While Lilytail was stunned Shadepaw quickly rose to her feet.

"Lilytail steps with her left paw before striking. Keep an eye out for that." I shouted. The fight progressed smoothly from then on. I gave helpful hints and Shadepaw soon had lilytail bleeding on the ground.

"Finish her." I murmured. Shadepaw walked over calmly and raised her paw, a moment later Lilytail was dead. Together we dragged the body out to the ocean and let it drift away. If it was found all of our scent would be wiped clean and we would never be caught. I relished in the feeling of the utmost power of murder. I looked at my sister's expression; I could tell she felt the same way.

"Next I'll get Larkflight." I said as the cool breeze swirled around my head. Shadepaw shook her head.

"No Stormpaw, Larkflight…" Shadepaw paused and looked me dead in the eye. "Is mine." She finished darkly. I looked warily into my sisters face, I saw no sign of the helpless kit that had to be dragged from the ocean. All I saw was a cat that was dangerous, one who could lurk in shadows and never be suspected of doing something wrong. But I still saw loyalty, she would never question me or what I did. That much was clear. And I would never let anything touch her. It was almost a silent agreement between us. I would protect her and she would serve me. And I was already forming plans for what we would do, and what we would accomplish.


	7. The Gathering

The rain fell quietly but forcefully as the clan mourned for Lilytail's disappearance. I smirked slightly as most suspected she left to become a kittypet. No one had any idea that Shadepaw and I had killed her. Using my quick thinking and strategy plus my sisters new found agility we were unstoppable. However the fact that the clan was so clueless to my power irked me. I constantly felt annoyed with everyone for not noticing me. I shook my head and tried to look downcast as everyone whispered about Lilytail. Suddenly the clouds parted briefly to expose the full moon. I shivered as the ominous light poured down into our camp. Suddenly Crowstar spoke.

"Tonight is the full moon, we will gather with the other clans even though the weather is poor. There will be no mention of Lilytail." Crowstar shouted above the dull thrumming of the rain. Then he listed off the cats who were to attend.

"Frogsplash, Larkflight, Adderstripe..." He announced. I noticed he completely skipped the apprentices, meaning my sister and I weren't to attend. I growled loudly. Crowstar paused and looked at me.

"Your an embarrassment to the clan, I wont have either of you attend the gathering since you failed to become warriors." Crowstar said with venom behind each word. My heart snapped right then. I almost lunged across the camp to throttle him. How _dare_ he treat me that way. I glared silently at the cats who shuffled out of the camp and headed to the gathering. Larkflight sent a pawful of mud flying in my direction as he scampered after everyone else. I guess I truly was no longer the star of the clan, I was a pariah, I was a cat that was merely dead weight. Well I'll show them, all of them! They will learn to never mess with me, Stormpaw. No, Stormstar. That name will be mine someday, starclan knows I've earned it. I furiously stormed into the apprentice den with Shadepaw right behind me.

"We need to make a plan, deputy." I snarled as I paced the confining bramble walls. Shadepaw paused and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we get rid of your mentor, Cedarpelt. Then we can..._convince _Crowstar to give us the mentors of our choice. We'll choose the most laid back cats in the clan and will have more time to plot our rise to power." Shadepaw murmured.

"Yes, all very well with that idea but I need to attend the gathering first." I said impatiently. Shadepaw nodded, there was no need to explain to her, she just understood that I needed to be there. We tore a hole out of the back of our den and scrambled to freedom. The rain felt cool against my cheeks as we raced to the meeting place of the three clans. I'd never been there before myself, yet I had heard the description passed through camp many times.

_Past the marshes of mud, beyond the needles of evergreens, North of the shimmering sea, is where the gathering can be seen._ I looked around wildly for any sigh of life or activity. My sister and I stood on the sandy beaches of Seaclan. I opened my mouth to scent the air and picked up a faint trace of cat.

"This way." I mewed briskly as I dashed into a cave inside the rocky cliffs. Moonlight poured in, illuminating everyone and everything. The 3 leaders stood on a boulder in the center of the room. First Mudclans leader spoke of how the prey had been running well and Fawnpaw had been apprenticed to their medicine cat. I listened without much interest until Shellstar of Seaclan stood up to speak.

"Pineclan has murdered one of our apprentices, Graypaw!" Shellstar spat with a hiss. I recoiled as the memory of murdering the young cat flooded my mind. I recall leaving the body which was bathed in my scent. What if they found out it was me? What would happen then? I panicked briefly before composing myself. Another thought slid easily into my head._ You feel no remorse for the murder, only fear for what would happen to you._ The voice mocked. Very true indeed, I only cared for my own well being. And perhaps I could work this to my advantage. Suddenly Crowstar bristled and exclaimed that Pineclan had nothing to do with Graypaws death. _Well...not really..._I thought snidely. The 2 toms hissed at each other and the cats of the clans started spitting out curses.

"Pineclan is full of Foxhearts!" One cat yowled  
"You piece of mouse bile!" Another retorted just as harshly. A cloud covered the moon and we all looked up in fear.

"Starclan is angry. This gathering is over!" The leader of Mudclan declared. Cats started shuffling towards the caves main entrance.

"We have to leave, now." I whispered to Shadepaw. We quickly scrambled out of the cave and raced across the beach back to camp. I collapsed in an exhausted heap in my nest just as Crowstar arrived with an outraged Pineclan behind him. I rested my chin on my paws and started planning how I could make this work for me and Shadepaw.

I'll have to get Crowstar to launch an attack on Seaclan, during the battle I can rid myself easily of my mentor while Shadepaw deals with Larkflight. When we return we'll be named hero's and claim our warrior names. Simple and easy as that. I thought with a smirk. However things weren't likely to go according to plan. It wasn't likely at all.


	8. Thorn in my Side

For the rest of the month I was easily agitated and quick to start a fight. I was sitting by the fresh kill pile and was tearing into a thrush when Crowstar came and sat down by my side. He let out an impatient sigh as I pointedly turned my back on him. Crowstar adjusted his position so he faced me. I scowled at him.

"What is wrong with you Stormpaw?" Crowstar said eventually. I stared at him with boiling frustration at his blatant stupidity.

"What's wrong with me?!" I snarled as I rose to my paws. Crowstar also got up. I guess he couldn't handle being looked down upon. My ear twitched and my tail thrashed as my father held my gaze evenly. I spat at his black feet and stormed away. Crowstar followed with a huff at my ignorance.

"I command you to stop at once!" He shouted after he had been chasing me for a solid 5 minutes. We sat on the border between us and Seaclan.

"Oh, you command me huh." I said as I tauntingly scooted back, my rear end hanging just over the border. Crowstar hissed and lunged forward at me. His teeth met my scruff and he hauled me back over to our own territory.

"What has gotten into you? You used to be so normal, were did I go wrong with you?" He growled mostly to himself. I looked directly into his eyes.

"Were did you go wrong with me." I repeated calmly. I bristled slightly as the false words rang in my ears. "Perhaps you never went wrong anywhere, because you never raised me. I do believe that you yourself said that we could never be a family." I retorted dryly as I walked across the border over to Seaclans side. Crowstar didn't try to stop me, he only asked one question.

"What are you doing?" He muttered in confusion.

"Visiting my mother. I know she's still alive. I know it; why else would you keep me cooped up in camp all the time? You're preventing me from seeing her again!" I shouted with rage. Crowstar warily crossed over the scent marker until he was only a fox length away from my face. His rank breath clouded around me. Then my heart froze as he whispered the truth in my ears.

"Your mother…is _dead._" He whispered with venom before he sauntered away. A single tear dripped down my silver cheek as it all sunk in.

_Mother was dead. Of course she was, there was no way she could have survived the storm._

_I am all alone. No one is looking out for me._

_Crowstar will never give me my warrior name now._

_Shadepaw, my sweet sister, will she suffer too?_

I broke down. Sobs racked my body as I lay shivering on the sandy beach. Dark clouds covered the sun and thunder rumbled in the distance. A downpour like no other crashed down on me. Gray rain drenched me until my shivering and crying seemed pitiful compared to the raging storm. I realized however, that the true storm was inside of me. But I couldn't let it take hold of me.

"You'll never break free of my grasp." A voice in my head whispered. "Never." It hissed. I thrashed around in the sand while screaming "No! No! No!" My heart pounded inside my chest. I let out a heavy breath before counting; I counted just the same way as I did when I lost mother, all those moons ago…

1…2…3 I let out my anger with a yowl of pure hatred. 4…5…6… I moaned slightly as tears burned my eyes, but no more fell. 7…8…9… The grip on my heart loosened. "10." I said aloud as I walked forward and crossed over into Pineclan. I looked once over my shoulder at my past home, my past world. Then I marched into the dense undergrowth of my clan.

"I am my own cat. I decide my fate. I will do anything for revenge. And I will protect what I love with tooth and claw." I repeated to myself over and over again as I entered my camp with a strained smile on my face. Crowstar met my gaze, he hadn't told about my tantrum. I nodded to him as if I was making peace. Really I was imaging how I would kill him, and when. Shadepaw was asleep as I entered the apprentice den. I lay down by her side and licked her cheek. Shadepaws warmth enveloped me and carried me off into sweet nothingness.

Red dawn light poured into the den, startling me awake. I scrambled to my paws and quickly washed my matted fur. Cats milled lazily around the camp with nothing better to do, I could fix that in a heartbeat.

"I'm going hunting." I announced to no one in particular. As I predicted Shadepaw quickly followed.

"I have a plan." I whispered. Shadepaw was all ears.

"We go to the border, you roll in the sand until you completely smell of Seaclan, and then you attack me." I explained. Shadepaw recoiled.

"I can handle it, trust me. Then I go and make a huge scene about how a warrior crossed the border and attacked me. We will of course leave a trail of sand and blood." I murmured deviously. Shadepaw obeyed but flinched each time her claws tore at my flesh. I barley winced; I was too excited at the prospect of starting a war with Seaclan. We hurried back to camp, with me leaning heavily on my sister's shoulder.

"You have to speak, make up a story." I whispered as we entered the camp. We were immediately surrounded by cats, all demanding for answers. Shadepaw let out a mewl for attention but then replaced it with a roar. All eyes were on her.

"I was just out for a walk when I heard cats fighting. I followed the sound only to discover a big brute trying to kill my sister. Together we fought him off, and then I discovered he was of Seaclan." Shadepaw howled with rage. Yowls of protest and anger rose into the air. The medicine cat quickly escorted me to her den while the cats all began talking of battle strategy. Soon after my wounds had been tended too I heard Crowstar declare they would attack tomorrow at sun fall. I purred and licked my fur till it shone. I had to look my best as I led a party of warriors into battle. My thoughts were drowned out by the sweet sound of strategy, and anger. Now I could finally rid myself of the thorn in my side that was called Seaclan.


	9. The Battle

**Hey all Stormstars Promise fans out their, Please give me Ideas for Stormstars new warrior name!**

"What do you mean I can't go?" I hissed with rage as Crowstar told me I had to stay in the medicine cats den. Though my scratches stung I knew I would be fine because Shadepaw was very careful. However I couldn't tell Crowstar that. A group of warriors stretched by the gorse tunnel, the entrance to our camp. They all had bright, livid expressions and each one was tense and ready to launch an attack. I noticed Larkflight sat at the head of the party. Did Crowstar actually allow him to lead? What is this world coming to? I hobbled up to the clan deputy, Pebblestep.

"Why is Larkflight leading?" I demanded. Pebblestep let out a soft hiss and bristled.

"I have no clue." She muttered angrily and shot a glare towards Crowstar. I smiled mischievously and began whispering to the deputy.

"Crowstar has always been a weak leader, incapable of making a smart decision. And now it looks as if he's going to replace you with Larkflight as the new deputy." I murmured in Pebblesteps soft gray ear. Pebblestep snarled with outrage.

"How dare he? Larkflight hasn't even mentored yet!" She growled. Pebblestep then pushed her way to the front of the patrol. Larkflight started to object and the deputy leaned in close and murmured a threat in the dark colored cat's ear. Larkflight frowned but didn't object any further. Then Pebblestep yowled for attention.

"I am leading this patrol now, and I would like Shadepaw and Stormpaw to come as well." She announced. I let out a rumbling purr, everything was going just as I expected. I turned and looked at Crowstar smugly. He could of course forbid me and my sister to go, but he didn't want to argue with Pebblestep in front of the entire clan so he nodded curtly and then stalked off to his den. I guess that meant he wouldn't be a part of the patrol then. Pebblestep announced that we were moving out. The group silently headed towards the beaches. Several cats wrinkled their noses in disgust as the smelled the sandy trail Shadepaw and I had left yesterday. I looked at my sister and winked. She understood the silent communication. Today we weren't just fighting Seaclan, my mentor and Larkflight would die today as well. I cringed at the thought of spilling Pineclans blood for my own silly purposes, but it was something that must be done. I had everything planned out…I was so close I could almost taste it. Then later, after I had been named a warrior and mentored an apprentice I would become deputy. Of course that means Pebblestep would have to die too, but all in good time. My thoughts were interrupted by Pebblestep shouting a war cry and charging forward. The patrol surged forward and started attacking the unsuspecting Seaclan cats. Soon a full-fledged battle erupted in the chaos as Seaclan gained their bearings. Claws made contact with my back. I looked up at a large brown tom that was ripping clumps of my shimmering fur out. I flipped around nipped him on the ear. Blood welled up and I tasted the salty tang. It almost reminded me of the ocean. Then I raked my claws along his muzzle. He thrust a paw out, trying to strike me but I was far too fast. I had already circled so I was behind him and then I chomped down on his tail. The tom broke free and dashed off. I cursed myself for wasting so much time on the cat; I needed to find my mentor. It wasn't too hard; I spotted her in a rithering mass of cats. No one noticed as I joined the brawl. No one noticed as my paw wrapped around her delicate neck, and no one noticed and her blood welled beneath my claws. It only took a few seconds for her to die. I don't think she even realized who killed her. Which almost made it worse on my conscious; she had a right to know who ended her life. Just in case she was still somehow breathing I leaned in and whispered in her ear "It was me," before I padded away. I scanned the crowd for Shadepaw. Unfortunately she hadn't dealt with Larkflight as smoothly as I had dealt with my mentor. The two cats were entangled in a fight. I could see the shock in Larkflights eyes as his own clan mate turned on him.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed as Shadepaw pinned him down.

"Getting revenge." She said evenly and sank her teeth into his neck. My stomach flipped as Larkflight let out one more staggering breath before his eyes glazed over. It was quite unnerving actually. His eyes were pale and sightless; however they were looking directly at me. It was almost as if he knew it was my fault. His eyes seemed to scream _"I know it was you Stormpaw! You may have won this battle but I'll come back and take my own revenge. Just you wait."_ I stepped backwards but it was too late, Shadepaw had seen me.

"Stormpaw!" She said in relief as she ran towards me. "I did it." She said breathlessly. Excitement lit up her eyes, as well as fear. I knew I couldn't abandon my role as the strong one so I cuffed her over the ears and said "You did good." Then we launched ourselves back into the fray. The battle ended shortly after Larkflights death when a Pineclan warrior noticed both him and my mentor were dead. Pineclan collected the bodies and fled with a threat to exact the proper revenge for the murders of two fine warriors. Pineclan seemed to forget that it was _us_ that attacked _them_. Never mind that, it was better no one thought of those details anyway. We walked back to camp in silence, carrying the bodies. One thought kept creeping back into my head, 2 warriors have fallen, and 2 new ones will be made. Stormpaw and Shadepaw.


	10. Stormheart

I sauntered along the rocky path leading to the gathering place. This was the first time I'd actually been _invited_ to a gathering. And as an added bonus even little Shadepaw got to come. I couldn't wait to share tongues with the other clans and share news. My smile faltered as I realized I wouldn't be doing much mingling with Seaclan unless I wanted my ears clawed off. Oh well, there was still Mudclan. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of living in bogs and marshes all my life. Mudclan cats must have webbed feet! But the best part about Mudclan was that they were docile. They never got involved in other cats business so there was no one to mess up my plans with Seaclan. I emerged gracefully into the cave. Mudclan shot us welcoming smiles while Seaclan gave quick glances or angry glares. I fluffed out my fur to show I was not intimidated. Crowstar jumped up onto the bolder to share Pineclans news. I silently day dreamed of when it would be me sitting up there._ Stormstar._ They name had an evident ring to it too. Suddenly Shellstar yowled for attention.

"I have plenty of things to report." Shellstar growled while shooting a meaningful glance at Crowstar. My own weak leader did nothing about the obvious sneering from Seaclan.

"Pineclan attacked our camp several days ago with no apparent reason. Pineclan cats are crazy and should be punished for their behavior!" Shellstar demanded. Instantly all of Pineclan was on their feet shouting foul things and accusations. I sat calmly by and watched the drama unfold. Eventually Crowstar finally silenced us.

"We had no reason to attack so you say? Lies! You attacked one of our apprentices and killed 2 noble warriors in the battle we had!" Crowstar seethed with rage. Mews of agreement rose from Pineclan while dumbfounded Seaclan warriors stared at us as if we'd suddenly sprouted wings.

"Seaclan has done no such thing!" Shellstar argued. Mudclan cats tried to object and regain piece but it was too late. The 2 clans were already fighting on the cave flooring. I sidestepped a group of tussling warriors and waited for things to settle down by the cave entrance. Suddenly clouds covered the moon, leaving us in pitch darkness. The ominous anger that hung in the air resembled my unflattering mood. Eventually all clans gathered their warriors and fled. I trotted alongside my sister and waited for what was to come back at camp.

"Liars!"

"Pieces of Mousedung!"

"Those Foxhearts!"

Various yowls filled the camp. Crowstar scrambled up to a ledge and shouted for attention.

"We will not attack Seaclan again!" Crowstar announced. Outraged filled me from nose to tail tip. Crowstar continued speaking.

"I don't doubt they will attack us so we must be ready. This is why I will be making 2 new warriors today. Sadly both of their mentors are dead, so I will proclaim them ready to serve Pineclan. They have both proven themselves in battle and I will commemorate their services with new names!" Crowstar howled. My heart nearly burst with pride as Shadepaw walked up to our leader. She quivered with excitement.

"Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar asked. Shadepaw nodded rapidly and squeaked "I do."

"Then from this day forward you will be known Shadefeather for your agility and cunning." Crowstar announced as he stepped forward and rested his chin on her muzzle. She respectfully licked his shoulder. I paced forward nervously for my name. Crowstar turned to face me.

"I named you once before, but you stayed an apprentice for the sake of your sister. I don't think the name Stormstrike fits you anymore. You have changed a great deal and now resemble the heart of a Storm." Crowstar murmured.

"Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar questioned. It seemed like a test, or a trick question. I wouldn't hesitate to flay someone if they threatened my clan. But I wouldn't hesitate to claw my way to power either. Eventually I decided and replied with a resounding "Yes."

"Then from this day forth you will be known as Stormheart for your courage and bravery, and your devotion to your sister." Crowstar stated and he placed his chin on my snout. I licked his shoulder and then turned to face the crowd of clan mates. They all started chanting our names.

"Stormheart! Shadefeather!" They chorused. I basked in the glory. Then my sister and I positioned ourselves at the front entrance to our camp to sit vigil. We kept glancing excited looks at each other all through the night. My paws kneaded the ground in anticipation for an apprentice, which would arrive soon because I heard Softsky talking with the medicine cat. She was expecting kits! I smiled at the thought of kits, but for the wrong reasons. I looked up at the night sky. Stars illuminated everything as far as the eye could see. Suddenly a comet dashed across the sky. A sickening vision appeared before me.

_Blood…so much spilled blood._ I thought as cats died all around me. Only one cat survived the blood bath. Shadefeather. 


	11. Don't get in my Way

_I had to get an apprentice…I had to!_ I thought angrily as I "overheard" Crowstar talking with Pebblestep. Liontail, Frogsplash, and Birchleaf were going to get apprentices because Liontail is an experienced warrior and Frogsplash and Birchleaf are still superior to me. My plans of becoming deputy had just been crushed into oblivion when Crowstar told Pebblestep the apprentice ceremony for the kits would take place at halfmoon which was in 3 days. That barely left me any time at all to deceive and plan! I let out a frustrated huff and stalked off. I froze when I heard Shadefeather approaching Crowstar. My ears perked up but I didn't turn around, instead I sat down in the middle of the clearing, in perfect hearing distance of the two, and started washing my silver paws.

"Why should they get apprentices?" Shadefeather complained. Crowstar impatiently explained.

"They've been warriors longer." Crowstar said with annoyance.

"Exactly." Shadefeather purred. My tail twitched, it was just starting to get interesting now. I wonder what my sisters plans are...

"Liontail mentored Birchleaf already, it's someone else's turn for an apprentice. Birchleaf and Frogsplash have only been warriors a couple more moons than us and there is no denying Stormheart is more capable than the two of them combined. Also, since Stormheart and I have been warriors for less time we are more familiar with apprenticeship and would be better suited for training our first apprentices." Shadefeather mewed compellingly. Even I had to admit her speech was clever. With a pang I realized my tiny sister was growing up. But growing into what? I wondered. Is she going to turn into a cat that can kill for power? Is she going to turn into...me? I realized with a start Shadefeather was padding towards me. Sly victory was etched on her face.

"What were you talking about with Crowstar?" I asked like I hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Don't play dumb Stormheart." Shadefeather scolded with a smile. "I know you were listening, that's why I had the nerve to convince Crowstar to give us apprentices!" Shadefeather squealed. I couldn't help but squeal a little as well. I didn't even have to do anything!

"Come on Shadefeather, lets visit Softsky in the nursery. I want to see the kits." I mewed as I started sprinting away. Shadefeather was hot on my heels, her eyes were bright with excitement. I noticed for the first time her eyes were different colors. One was golden, and the other was a deep violet. Interesting, how could I never have noticed that before? My thoughts were shattered when I heard a high pitched squeak announced "Seaclan is attacking! We must stop them!" Two more mewls of agreement filled the air. Suddenly 3 little balls of fluff pounced on me. I pretended to fall down while cursing Pineclan and vowing that Seaclan will return. The kits giggled and began clawing me with their tiny sharp needle like claws. One kit dashed past me and thrust her paw out while she was running. Her claw snagged my side, I turned around to scold her but she had dashed around chomped on my tail before quickly making an escape to the nursery. I looked at my belly. 3 drops of crimson blood oozed out of my flesh. I immediately knew who I wanted to train, the fierce little orange tabby. That one had spirit and skill I decided without much thought. However asking Crowstar to let me choose my own apprentice was risky, since he just allowed us to become mentors before Birchleaf and Frogsplash. At least they just became one less threat to me becoming deputy. I really didn't want to have to deal with them, but I would if they threatened my plan to power.

Crowstars voice boomed throughout the clearing. I shivered in anticipation as the 3 kits eagerly bouncd up and down. Their mother scoldd them gently and rapidly licked them so their fur sparkled. The ceremony progressed quickly and without interruption. I barely had time to react to anything going on around me. I vaguely heard cheering and saw my sisters gloating smile. Her one light eye grew slightly dimmer while the dark eye glistened. My heart lurched at the disturbing change in her appearance. It seemed more ominous. My attention focused once more on my newly named apprentice as she asked me what we would do first. A smile curved on my lips.

"Were going to tour Pineclan of course!" I said with enthusiasm. Amberpaw bounded up and down excitedly. I decided I would have to work on her composure as well as skills in hunting and fighting.

We walked first around the border and I let Amberpaw refresh the border line scent markers. Then I took her along the path with I used to race with other apprentices. I showed her useful herbs and dangerous ones. Then we briefly covered stalking techniques as well and basic attack and defense moves. By the time we returned to camp Amberpaw was about ready to fall asleep on her paws. I nudged her off to the apprentice den but first she located her mother and rambled on about her eventful day. I furrowed my brow as I felt a slight sense of longing in my heart. I quickly turned away from the little apprentice and marched off to my own den. But I was stopped a howl of pain. My gaze glided across the camp and latched onto Crowstar. He was in obvious pain and kept retching on the ground. The medicine cat grabbed an assortment of leaves and rushed to his side. Murmurs of dissent spread like wild fire through the camp and an idea struck me. What better way to be made deputy than to win over the leader, a voice in my mind cooed slyly. I dashed to Crowstar and gently comforted him like I actually cared about his well being. Crowstar smiled weakly before falling unconscious. I was acutely aware of Pebblestep watching me suspiciously.

_Oh Pebblestep, poor foolish Pebblestep._ I whispered silently._ It's such a shame that you have to be in my way. But now I have no choice._

**_I have to deal with you._**


	12. The Lives That Have Been Lost

Battle scared warriors are always thought to be the strongest and most dangerous. But I find that to simply not be true. Take me for example. I am undoubtedly the most lethal cat in my clan and completely under the radar. I have taken the lives of several cats and plan to steal more. Yet not a single scar lines my sliver fur. That's because I am dangerous. No cat can touch me, I am invincible. I am unmarked because no one can defeat me in battle. Warriors with scars aren't brave and mighty, they are weaklings that bear the dishonor of having lost a fight with them forever. But no one has touched me. And no one ever will. My mask to hide behind has grown into a shield which I can fight with. I have risen to power in my clan by simply acting and being smart. I have few more steps till I become leader. Just a few more steps closer to being free from my past.

Crowstars coughing awakens me from my day dream. I carefully nudge water soaked moss towards him and he laps it up thirstily. He has been growing weaker and weaker ever since his epidemic with the flu. It amazes me that some cats can be taken down so easily. Crowstar twitched and closed his eyes. A light groan emerged from his foul smelling mouth. I leaned in closely. I heard no breaths erupting from his frail heart.

"So, the great Crowstar has fallen." I said at last. I stood up and wearily walked out of the den.

"Crowstar is dead!" I shouted. All eyes were immediately on me.

"But before the last breath escaped his body he declared me to be the new leader of our clan before our ancestors. He said I was better suited to lead." I lied casually. Pebblestep let out a yowl of pure rage. I smirked at her while silently telling her she should be thanking me. She should be begging for my forgiveness! Because at least I spared her life even though she constantly threatens my siege to power. I don't know what stopped me from ending her life...I had the plan laced out perfectly but I ignored the opportunity. I looked at Pebblestep and realized that I couldn't kill her because she was innocent. She had never scolded me or attacked me before. She had never disliked me until now. She was, in a sense, another Shadefeather. I quickly bent down to wash the worry from my paws while waiting for the clan to react.

"Stormstar!" My sister bellowed at the top of her lungs. A smile curved onto my face as more cats followed in her chant. Eventually I silenced them.

"Tonight I will travel to the shimmering cave and receive my nine lives. Tomorrow I will begin to fix what Crowstar let us lose. I will make Pineclan strong again!" I shouted. Cheers filled the air, and Crowstar was forgotten; just a vague memory and a ghost drifting through the air. I couldn't be more content.

* * *

My heart hammered inside my chest and a cold sweat poured down my back. I shivered even though the night air was warm. The medicine cat sensed my unease and spoke.

"What will you do if starclan refuses to grant you nine lives?" She asked. I froze mid step and panicked briefly before counting to ten. Then I slid behind my mask of easy coolness. I smiled slyly.

"Well that would be a problem wouldn't it? But it's only a problem if cats know. So we shouldn't tell them then, now should we?" I murmured, a threat hid behind every word. The medicine cat replied evenly.

"No, I guess not." She said. Without another word I continued walking. we arrived at the daunting cave very soon. I entered and was surprised to find stars lining the cave roof.

"What are they?" I asked in awe as the twinkling lights suddenly vanished.

"Glow worms, if you are quiet they'll return." The medicine cat replied. Almost in a daze I reached out a paw to stroke one. The instant I made contact I collapsed into a deep sleep.

"Silverkit." A voice whispered softly. I spun around but no one was there. In fact I couldn't even spot the medicine cat.

"Hello?" I called out nervously. My voice shook as I saw only darkness.

"Now you know what it is like to be powerless, like the cats you killed. We will give you nine lives but we caution you to change." The voice whispered, a little more fiercely this time. I nodded rapidly. I only wanted to be out of this infernal darkness. I looked around expectantly, waiting for the first starclan cat to great me. The cat that appeared terrified me. He was hairless and had a gravely voice, his eyes were clear and sighless but I knew he saw everything.

"Your first life is lost for the murder of lilytail."  
"You second life is lost for the brutal slaying of the seaclan cat"  
"Your third life is gone for the death of your mentor"

"That leaves you 6 lives that will be granted shortly." The old cat said.

"What about larkflight?" I demanded. The cat froze momentarily before replying.

"It wasn't your claws that killed him, only your influence." He stated calmly. I didn't press the matter further, instead I asked "Who are you?"

"I am Rock." He boomed before fading from my vision. A white she cat walked forward in his place.

"My name is Moonblossom, I was the first queen of Pineclan. I give you the life of love. The love a mother has for her kits. Use this life to learn to love your clan." Moonblossom murmured. Then she gently touched my nose to hers. A blast of energy so strong hit me that I stumbled and fell down. Moonblossom promptly left, followed by blue gray tom.

"I am Rainfur, I give you the life of courage. Never run away from your fears like I did. Fight them, but learn when to let it go too." He declared softly. I warily bent forward and we touched noses. The pain was different from the first time. The first blast was the fierce protection a mother has for her kits. The second was more like a battle. I felt scratches and bruises from my enemies attacking me. They were both very different types of pain. To me the second one was more easy to deal with. Suddenly the tom vanished. In his place came my father, Crowstar.

"With this life I give you integrity. Do the right thing when no one is watching. Don't help someone for your own personal gain." He says while looking at me meaningfully. I bend my head forward in apology. He touches my nose and a spasm of pain shoots through my body. It was the sickness that killed him, and I could feel it killing me. Then it stopped, leaving me gasping for air. My father slowly padded away.

"I hate you!" I shouted after him. tears streaked across my face.

"I know." He whispered but he never stopped walking.

"Why couldn't you admit to everyone I was your kit? Am I that much of a disappointment?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry Stormheart, but you would never understand." Crowstar whispered and vanished.

"I'm Stormstar!" I called after him, rage pulsing through me. "I am Stormstar!" I shout again but no one is listening. Then a brow tabby she cat appears.

"My name is Brownwhisker. I made many mistakes and never corrected them or learned from them. With this life I give you the ability to know what you did wrong. And to have a chance to change." She said. This time I stepped forward to touch noses. I felt no pain come with this life. Only deep guilt. After she left I realized I just had 2 more lives to go.

"I am Mousefur. I give you the life of honor. Use it to guide you onto the right path. " The brown elder rasped. With this life I felt pride, all the pride I had ever felt when doing the right thing. I noticed most of the times I felt pride was when I helped Shadefeather. The next life I received was from an old tom.

"I am Skywatcher. I give the life of perseverance. Never give up. Never." He growled. I took this life eagerly. I just wanted the swirling mix of emotions to be done with. And it was. The cats surrounded me and called out Stormstar before allowing me to wake up. I found the medicine cat watching me intently.

"I couldn't watch your ceremony. Did it...work?" She asked carefully.

"Mostly." I replied. We headed back to camp without another word but of course the silence was broken with questions.

"What do you plan to do?" She asked. I considered this momentarily.

"I will work. I will make Pineclan strong again. I have no exact plans for battles." I said and then silently added _yet._ We entered the camp and my new name was called out. But no one shouted louder than Shadefeather. She looked so excited you would have guessed she had been made leader. I crawled onto the ledge by the leaders den and madde my first announcement.

"Under the watchful eyes of starclan I declare Shadefeather to be my deputy." I stated calmly before retreating to my den. Shadefeather followed and we fell asleep curled up together. It was nice just having a moment to relax and have no worries. I wished it could always be like that.


	13. The End

I lay in pool of darkness. There was no light or dark, warm or cold, day or night. I felt nothing…and that is what truly terrified me. I could walk a thousand miles and I wouldn't move. A deeply rooted fear resurfaced in my thoughts. I could live with pain; I had lived with it all my life. But I couldn't live without others. I needed company; I craved its existence more than anything else.

"Hello?" I whimpered. My voice echoed in resounding waves. I sprang to my paws in a panic.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I demanded as burning tears streaked across my face. I counted to ten but no calming feelings surrounded me. I counted to ten again, and then one hundred but I only grew more terrified that I would be alone forever. No matter how hard I tried my mask wouldn't conceal me.

"It's no use to fight yourself Stormstar. Besides there is no one watching you." The voice inside my head whispered. Then it vanished, never to return again. I sat down and wailed like a lost kit before fatigue finally overcame me. I awoke inside a dream. I watched myself die over and over again. Each time I lost one of my 6 precious lives. The irony was that I lost each life by ignoring the reason it was given to me.

One: I didn't persevere in a battle with Seaclan, one of the first battles, and a warrior slit my throat. He was the father of the apprentice I murdered.

Two: I never had honor and I never tried to get back on the right path. A warrior from my own clan tried killed me when they found out my treacheries. After I was revived I killed them. I recalled Pebblestep's gray fur turn crimson as I exacted my revenge for her act of treason.

Three: I didn't learn from my mistakes, I kept killing to get more power. And eventually cats killed back.

Four: I hardly even understood the meaning of integrity and cats saw through my acts. I only kept them in line through fear. The ironic part is that I died from sickness…just like Crowstar.

_I can hear Shadefeather calling out my name in vain. But it's too late…_

Five: I had courage alright. But I never let things go and when it came to it, I lost.

Six: Moonblossoms life…the one I disregarded the most. Love is useless to me, or so I thought. But in the end I had six lives and each thing that took me down one more time had to do with physical things. So that's why I was so surprised when I died of a broken heart.

The heart is a very powerful thing. And I had lost so much with nothing to gain. SO when my mother Leafheart died because of me, my heart died too.

My eyes flew open and I saw Rock watching me with his sightless eyes.

"So now you realize how you died. I guess it's time I told you the whole truth." Rock muttered. I flashed him a questioning glance and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"You really haven't figured it out yet have you? This isn't your story Stormstar! It was never _your_ story. It was always hers." Rock bellowed, looking over my shoulder. I slowly turned around and discovered in a shock a tiny cowering kit hiding in my shadow.

"Silverkit?" I said with disbelief. Rock walked over to the kit and spoke to her…I mean me…I mean, well I don't really know exactly.

"Do you see now what your destiny has in store, Silverkit?" Rock asked. The kit shivered in horror as she saw what she would become.

"You have a powerful destiny indeed Silverkit, but you have to stay away from the darkness." Rock murmured. I looked down at myself only to discover I was fading. I tried to scream but it was stuck in my throat.

"You are going to disappear Stormstar, because you never actually existed. You are just a possibility for Stormkits future. A future that must be changed. So we are giving you a second chance at life, a chance to undo your errors. You will return to SIlverkits body with all these memories and you will redo your life's course. You're actually lucky. You don't know how many cats wish for a second chance at life." Rock explained. I found my voice enough to ask a question.

"Why am I getting a second chance at life? Lots of cats before me have screwed up even worse and they just get sent to the dark forest. So why me?" I demanded. Rock smiled.

"Well you've earned it! Unknowingly you saved all of the 3 clans, but then you also almost destroyed them too." Rock exclaimed.

"How?" I choked out.

"Shadefeather." Rock whispered.

"The vow you made to your mother so many moons ago. You SWORE to protect Shadefeather. And you did. Shadefeather almost died countless times but you protected her." Rock stated calmly. I struggled but was eventually able to ask my last question before I vanished completely.

"Why is Shadefeather important?" I rasped. Rock sighed but owed me an answer.

"Because she killed Larkflight. You never realized it but Larkflight was plotting with the oh so docile Mudclan to destroy _everything._ Shadefeather stopped him before it was too late. And without you Shadefeather wouldn't have been able to stop him." Rock answered before fading. I understood it was actually me that was fading but it didn't feel that way. The nothingness crawled up around my neck, slowly taking me with it. I managed a single thought before I vanished, like a little flame blowing out.

_The ending of one story is just the beginning of another. And my story is drawing to a close._

**THE END...?**


	14. The Beginning

"What is your name?" Crowstar asked. My eyes widened in shock as I took in the Pineclan camp. It all seemed very familiar…like déjà vu. Then it hit me. All of my past life came rushing at me like a wave. I nearly fell down after each death struck me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop.

"What is your name?" Crowstar asked again. I looked up at him and realized this was the question that would decide my future. Stormkit is a path of darkness and power. Silverkit is a path unknown. I gulped before replying.

"My name…is Silverkit." I said at last. Welcoming cheers filled the camp and I smiled happily. Shadekit jumped up and down out of excitement. I was perfectly content with not killing anyone I decided. Then the fear came. If I didn't murder Shadekit wouldn't either and when the time came Larkkit would live. Neither of us would kill him. I shivered and prayed that Rock had a plan.

"Hey hedgehog, move over! Some of us are actually trying to run here!" Larkpaw teased Shadepaw, using a despicable pet name like hedgehog. This was the moment when I became a hero in my sister's eyes. I needed to flay Larkpaw. But I stopped myself before my claws came out._ There has to be another way…_ I silently pleaded. A thought so incredibly stupid came to mind that I decided it might just work.

"Oh don't mind us Larkpaw." I said sweetly. Larkpaw quirked an eyebrow suspiciously and slowly started stalking away. But just like suspected he stopped behind a bush to eavesdrop. I whispered quite loudly to my sister. The whole conversation was devised for Larkpaw.

"That silly tom thinks he's gonna win the race!" I mock exclaim. Shadepaw eagerly waits for my "plan"

"I know a short cut that'll get us there twice as quickly." I boasted. Shadepaw and I then set off on the shorter trail. Larkpaw tagged behind, just out of my view. 20 meters before the finish line Larkpaw tried to sprint ahead with a gloating laugh. I stepped in front of him and threw him off his paws.

"Whaaaatt?!" Larkpaw exclaimed as the wind got knocked out of him.

"So you followed us!" I said, trying to sound angry and disbelieving. I think I might have laughed though. Larkpaw didn't even notice the worm stuck to his forehead from when he face planted. I cleared my throat before continuing.

"I suppose now that you know our secret you'll have to join the clan." I proclaimed disapprovingly.

"I'm already apart of Pineclan!" Larkpaw protested.

"Pfffttt. Not _that_ clan. The secret clan." I whispered for effect. Larkpaw got visibly more interested.

"Silverclan." Shadepaw explained in a hushed tone. I smiled at her approvingly, she caught on quick.

"Silverclan is _our_ clan and we complete secret missions and stuff. Do you want to join?" I asked nervously. Larkpaw didn't hesitate before replying with and immediate yes.

We finished the race and came in last to Frogpaw and Birchpaw but we didn't care. We were having too much fun with Silverclan. In my other life I never saw the other side the Larkpaw. The side my sister and I killed. That night we slept soundly in the apprentice den only to be woken by Larkpaw.

"Silverpaw." He whispered. I looked up to find him, Frogpaw, and Birchpaw hovering over me.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked them to join Silverclan as well." He explained excitedly.

"Sure, what are their roles?" I asked.

"They are both warriors with me." Larkpaw said.

"We need a medicine cat." I reasoned.

"I'll be one." Shadepaw volunteered.

"But you're my deputy!" I protested.

"I can be deputy!" Larkpaw added. I nodded, settling the matter. The rest of the night none of us slept a wink. We enacted all sorts of games and to be honest I had never had so much fun in my life. And I noticed Larkpaw looking at Shadepaw several times. I couldn't figure him out.

"Shadepaw, if you can't keep up with the other apprentices you aren't going to be made a warrior!" Lilytail scolded my sister. My brow furrowed in thought. Obviously I couldn't kill her off like I did last time. I looked to my Silverclan friends. They were all glaring at Lilytail as well. Clearly when you pick on a member of our clan it doesn't fly.

"How is she supposed to keep up with us when you never actually train her! You always have her on tic duty of bedding patrol!" Larkpaw shouted. Lilytail seemed taken aback by the outburst and tromped off with a huff.

"As leader of Silverclan I declare it our mission to train our fellow warrior slash medicine cat so she can earn her name with us!" I proclaimed. The other apprentices cheered.

* * *

For the next few moons we all trained ferociously and the day came when we would receive our names. However Lilytail never got over our fierce protection of Shadepaw. It irked her somehow. And when Crowstar asked if she was ready, which she was, Lilytail still said she wasn't fit to be a warrior. All of Silverclan was frozen speechless. Crowstar cleared his throat, unsure of how to react. Everyone had seen Shadepaw collect 3 squirrels for her assessment. A heaping amount! But in the end it was the mentor's decision…or was it?

"If Shadepaw won't be a warrior then neither will I!" I declared, just like last time. Only this time I wasn't alone. One by one each and every apprentice refused their name in honor of Shadepaw.

"Well that's an issue if we have no warriors." Crowstar began. I waited nervously for his speech.

"So I myself declare Shadepaw worthy of the title of warrior. I revoke Lilytail of her mentor status and place Shadepaw, however briefly, under my training. And _I_ say she is indeed fit to be a warrior!" Crowstar shouted. Then Crowstar faced us.

"I have two more names to present. Silverpaw refused her title even before she got it. That was very noble." Crowstar announced. Lilytail was seething in the crowd and promptly exited the camp.

"Shadepaw, please step forward!" Crowstar commanded. My sister bounded forward.

"I honor of your one shaded eye and one light eye I name you Shadespark. Never lose your determination and energy." Crowstar announced. Shadespark licked his shoulder and then it was my turn.

"Silverpaw, you are a cat of many things and you have many traits. However I have a name that suits you better than any other. From this moment on you will be known as Silverstorm in remembrance of the storm that brought you here." He declared. He rested his black chin on my muzzle and I licked his shoulder. Before we drew apart I whispered "I have to see my mother again."

The clan was oblivious to Crowstars stony expression as they cheered our names.

"Birchleaf! Frogsplash! Larkflight! Shadespark! Silverstorm!" They chorused. I smiled at my name. Crowstar was right, it suited me perfectly.

* * *

Seeing my mom alive and whole as Seaclans medicine cat was the best moment of my life. And also the worst. She _was_ happier being a medicine cat, and I needed to stay in Pineclan to keep an eye of Larkflight. Shadespark and I spent the entire night talking with our mother, but when the suns first rays peaked up over the crest of the ocean when tearfully said our goodbye's and never looked back. Clan life progressed and in the end Shadespark never had to kill Larkflight. Instead she became his mate. 2 kits were born to her. Much to my shock she named them Stormkit and Featherkit. They both had one light eye and one dark. We all have a dark side…some peoples dark side is just more visible. I myself never had a mate but I became a mother to the clan. I seemed to have more experience in dealing with conflicting emotions than others and was able to help solve many problems. I worked my way into power through actual accomplishments and when the time came I received my nine lives. The first six remained the same as they were back when I was Stormstar. But the 3 new ones were a surprise.

"Hi mom." I whispered as Leafheart approached me.

"Hi darling." She smiled. With this life I give you a life of dreams. Without ambitions and hopes and dreams we are nothing. Always strive for something." She said gently and touched my nose. I could feel a struggle inside of me, like I was trying to accomplish my own dream. When my mother disappeared I was shocked to find Rock there to deliver my eighth life.

"I give you a life for time. Use it well, most of us don't get second chances." He said ominously. When he touched my nose I felt nothing. It was an absence it time. After Rock left I sat on starclans green grasses, awaiting my ninth life. When no one arrived I began to panic. Then a cat appeared out of thin air. I gasped in terror as Stormstar stood before me.

"When I give you your ninth life I will disappear forever, all your memories of my past will vanish. You will only have your own experiences to guide you. So with this life I give you loyalty. Always remain true to your sister, our sister. She is our bright light at the end of the tunnel and must never let her burn out. Keeps her spark glowing strong. Keep her safe." Stormstar snarled. We never touched noses; instead she walked directly inside of me, becoming a very fiber of my being. The cats of starclan chanted my name.

"Silverstar! Silverstar!" The cheered. I looked around in confusion, I felt like a part of my mind had just been stripped away. A dying echo passed through me and all I said was "I promise."

**The Beginning **


End file.
